


Saffron and Seafood

by PineapplePrincess



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Banter, Between Movies, Cooking, Cooking as an Act of Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/pseuds/PineapplePrincess
Summary: Rick makes paella for a pregnant Evy.  And she and Jonathan try to help - mostly.





	Saffron and Seafood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/gifts).

The sound of Rick crashing around in the kitchen woke Evy…eight hours into her bloody nap. Good God, what in the world had pregnancy done to her?

Their house in New York was cool enough in the afternoon that cooking felt like a fairly feasible idea. Evy didn’t have to worry about the afternoon lecture she was supposed to lead until the following morning. So the smell of saffron and warm broth cooking didn’t want to upchuck – a good sign that whatever nonsense her husband was up to might remain in her stomach.

Rick was humming something that sounded like a Mae West song to himself while he rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out things, headed to the ice box and pulled out meat, fresh seafood, vegetables.

Evy so enjoyed the sight of him deep in thought that she didn’t say anything for a minute. Her growling stomach spoke for her, and he turned around, one eyebrow up.

“Did I wake you up?”

“It’s past time for me to be awake,” she said. “What are you doing?” Evy asked. 

“I’m making paella,” said Rick. Which she might have guessed, as he dropped mussels into a bubbling stock pot and added lobsters.

She blinked. “You can cook. You can cook and you know what paella is?”

“I spent a few years in Spain,” he said. “And Jonathan told me it’s your favorite thing in the world.”

“One of my favorite things,” she emphasized, sliding up behind Rick. She squeezed him gently and he leaned back into her. 

He smirked. “Why’s it so surprising that I know how to cook? I’m good with my hands in many ways, baby,” he said breezily – and reminded her by shifting the hand that wasn’t covered in chicken blood. Then the kitchen door opened and Jonathan stood, his lip curling at the sight of them.

“Must you do that where we eat?” he wondered.

Rick moved his hand, and Evy raised her eyebrow. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be headed to London?” He’d mentioned something about scouting a night club location, and it was a world Evy could imagine her brother inhabiting, but she could also see the danger in it.

“My ticket’s for tomorrow. And that smells delicious. He knows you can’t cook, doesn’t he?”

“I’m not the one cooking – Rick is. He’s making paella,” Evy explained to Jonathan, who watched for a moment, contemplating the scene.

“Rick, there are much easier ways to get food poisoning,” said Jonathan, in the most annoyingly good-natured tone of voice ever.

“Hah! Sit and watch!”

And so they did. Sausages were cooked – fresh bits of chicken. The seafood was drained, the rice cooked in the stock he’d made, along with some fresh vegetables. He seasoned and stirred, performing for them as if he were in a circus – by the time he stirred in olives and diced tomatoes, Evy’s stomach was rumbling.

He made them both sit and set out deep bowls with the last of the crusty bread from their breakfast before dishing the meal up.

Evy had to admit that it was a damned good paella.

But best of all was the smile on Rick’s face as he watched them eat. She realized quickly how much he loved her – and how much making her happy meant to him.


End file.
